The Rules of Love Are Not Easily Broken
by the one and only anonymous
Summary: After being forced to sell her soul to save a guy that would never love her, Annabeth became a servant of cupid. She's an angel of love. Her job is basically to get soulmates to meet and fall in love. She hates her new job. It makes her give people something she could never have. True love. It especially sucks when the guy she falls for is also her only best friend's "true love".
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I decided to put my message up here just so people would understand that even though it looks like it in the beginning...**

**THIS IS ****NOT**** A LUKE/ANNABETH FIC!**

**And I also kind of rewrote the chapter. I wasn't satisfied with the lack of description and I wanted to rewrite it. Don't worry, It's still the same plot, just more descriptions. **

**Disclaimer: All the Percy Jackson Characters aren't mine! All credit goes to Rick Riordan (who needs to finish The Blood of Olympus so I can read it!)!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I was sitting on a hill leaning against an apple tree reading a book, when I saw Luke running to me. My heart started to flutter at his gorgeous face. The light hit just the right angle and made him look like a sun god with his blonde hair blowing back in the wind. I also didn't mind his ripped open shirt blowing back showing off a bit of his abs. What I _did_ mind was the two girls staring at him, whispering and giggling. I gave them my death glare, sending them a clear message. _He's mine! _ The girls backed off. I gave my brain an inward pat on the back for my victory and I smiled and waved to my Long-time-best-friend-and-crush, but as he got closer my smile dropped.

He was panicking.

And…not wearing any pants.

"Annabeth!" He said breathlessly. "Help me please! Tell him you love me!"

My heart started beating rapidly at his words. Does he know? Does he feel the same? After all these years by his side, will he finally say he loves me? I couldn't help but smile. Never mind about the fact that he's running around in the park with only an unbuttoned shirt and boxers, he just told me to say the three words I could have only dreamed of saying to him! Sure, he had less clothes than I imagined, but it doesn't matter the setting, Luke would finally know that I lo-

"Annabeth! Tell him!" Luke pleaded.

My day dream stopped. I was so caught up in the second part of his words, that I forgot I was suppose to tell someone _else_ I love Luke. My smile dropped a little. That part hurt more than I thought."Tell who?" I asked.

Suddenly, I couldn't see. Smoke was swirling and billowing all over us. Luke and I started to cough. People were falling down, sleeping on the grass all around us, even the dogs playing fetch fell down mid-catch. Others were screaming _then_ falling down. I was confused. What in the world was happening? And why is the smoke _pink_?

"LUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice said out of nowhere. A loud _Bang!_ went off and Luke and I fell down from the impact. The smoke cleared up and I looked up to see who made all this commotion.

And I laughed.

I know, I know. This man just made about eighteen people drop on the floor, sent Luke a panic attack, and I _laugh_? I know, I don't get myself quite either.

But just look at him! I was staring at a _baby_ with little, tiny, white _wings_! And it was holding, a _staff _with a tiny _heart_ at the tip! I was practically holding my stomach from laughing. _This_ is the guy who made all the commotion and Luke panic? I mean, this _must_ be a prank or something!

"Ok ok ok," I said after finally getting some air and calming down. "You got me Luke! I'll admit it. I was quite scared during the whole smoke and falling people, but wouldn't you have thought of a better actor for this part?" I looked over at Luke. He was still panicking. Ok, I was starting to get confused. Why aren't the people getting up and laughing at what a ridiculous prank this was? I looked back at the baby.

The baby looked _pissed_.

"Annabeth," Luke finally said. "This is not a prank."

"What are you talk-"

"I AM CUPID, THE GREAT GOD OF LOVE!" The baby finally spoke with a surprisingly booming voice. I would have laughed at how such small body had such a loud voice if it weren't for the current situations. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! I COULD HAVE SHOT YOU WITH A BLACK ARROW, AND YOU WOULD NEVER FIND TRUE LOVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I gulped. Now I regret laughing. Cupid's face calmed down, "BUT LUCKY FOR YOU, I'M ON A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW."

"BUT AS FOR THIS GUY," Cupid flew over to Luke, "HE DOESN'T GET ANY SECOND CHANCES." Luke was terrified. I was terrified for him. The baby smiled evilly and pulled at Luke's shirt pulling him towards him, and he raised his staff. "I AS CUPID, HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO A LIFE WITHOUT LOVE! FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE YOUR LOVED ONES WILL LOVE ANOTHER! YOU FOREVER WILL BE _ALONE_!"

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled.

Cupid stopped his staff mid-strike. He looked at me irritatedly. "WHAT IS IT NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DO WORK!"

"But he didn't even do anything!" I reasoned.

The baby let go of Luke and flew over in my face this time. I flinched. His head was turning red with anger. "LOOK LADY! _YOU_ DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY! YOU SEE THAT GUY RIGHT THERE," he pointed to Luke, "HAS A GIFT THAT MY BOSS GAVE TO HIM! HIS PARENTS DID A FAVOR FOR HER YEARS AGO AND IN RETURN, SHE GAVE THEIR SON A FACE AND VOICE THAT MAKES ANY WOMAN HE WANTS, DO HIS EVERY BIDDING!."

I gave him a blank face. I wasn't actually surprised at this. I actually witnessed him using it. That's how I figured it out myself. I almost left him then, thinking he used his power on me this whole time, but then Luke stopped me and said he never used his power on me and never will.

He kept his promise all these years and that's why I fell for him.

"And that's a problem because?" I smirked at Cupid's head. He looked like he was having a temper tantrum.

"BECAUSE, THIS GUY," he points to Luke again, "HAS BEEN TAKING ADVANTAGE OF IT! BREAKING HEARTS EVERYWHERE!" He yelled. "DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT I CAUGHT HIM IN BED WITH A GIRL WHEN HE JUST BROKE UP WITH ANOTHER AN HOUR AGO?"

I stumbled back a bit. That stabbed me in the heart. The world spun around me as a gazillion thoughts went in my head. Was Luke always in bed with another girl while I waited for him in a park? Did he use his power on every other girl but me _only_ because he promised me? If I hadn't figured out about him and made him promise, would he have used it on me? I looked over at Luke, praying that he would tell me it wasn't true. He just looked back at me and bowed his head in shame. My heart felt dead. Suddenly the ripped open shirt I admired a few minutes ago sickened me. I could see the scratches on his chest. Scratches of a brainwashed girl.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Cupid said. "AND EVERY BROKEN HEART HE MAKES, IS ANOTHER ONE MY BOSS LOSES. SHE'S NOT HAPPY, AND IT'S MAKING MY BUSINESS LOOK BAD, AND WITH VALENTINE'S DAY COMING UP, I NEED A GOOD BUSINESS TO MAKE MY BOSS HAPPY!"

"Oh," I said looking down at the grass. I couldn't say anything else; I was afraid my voice would crack. Luke opened his mouth to speak to me but Cupid cut him off.

"YEAH 'OH'" he mocked me. "NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I HAVE SOMEONE TO TAKE LOVE AWAY FROM."

"Wait," I said at the last minute. I know I should just leave him , and my brain was telling me to do so, but I always had a soft heart. I didn't care if Luke broke my heart. Nobody deserves a life without love, not even heartbreakers. "Can't you do something else?" I asked.

Cupid thought for a second. "HMMM… I COULD TAKE A SOUL WHO LOVES HIM AS MY WORKER INSTEAD, AS A TRADE," he suggested.

_"Tell him you love me."_

My mind got blasted with the realization. Now this time, my shocked eyes did get watery. I looked back down at the ground. "Tell him you love me," I mumbled under my breath. The very words Luke had told me. Luke. He knew about this trade. He _knew_ that if I said that, he would be set free and… that I would be imprisoned with the god of love forever.

And that I would be stupid enough to do it.

"Tell him you love me," I repeated. I couldn't believe it. My head felt dizzy. Then I said it louder. "Tell him you love me?" I spat at the grass. Then I looked at Luke. "Tell him you love me!?" I yelled at him. I felt like I was gonna puke.

Luke was ashamed. He knew what I was referring to. "Annabeth I...I can explain."

"Oh, I think Cupid already explained enough!" I screeched at him. "Tell him you love me?" I said again. "Luke, you knew what would happen if I did.." my voice cracked, "and yet..you still told me to do it."

I had enough of him. This time, I refused to show even a small amount of pity to this bastard. I glared at him through blurry tears. Luke looked frightened. He knew that I wasn't going to do it after I figured it out. "Annabeth I…" he hesitated. He looked down at the grass and then back at me. "I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

And then I saw his eyes flash.

They weren't his friendly blue eyes anymore. Instead, his eyes were gold. A beautiful, bronze gold that sparkled and shimmered. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. My body and brain were trying to make me pull away, but I couldn't. Our gazes were locked and the key to my sanity was gone. I was hooked.

"_I'm sorry Annabeth,_" Luke's smooth, silky voice in my head washed over me. His voice was like a song I could replay everyday. _"I know I promised, but this is for my own good._"

My brain was on fire now. There were warning signs flashing in my head, and my legs and arms struggled to walk away and cover my ears. I've seen Luke do this before. Never would I have thought I would be on the receiving end. somewhere in the background,l my arms struggled to rise and cover my ears. My soul's voice yelled at me to get a grip and I almost did, but then another even more stronger wave of Luke's music flowed over my brain washing out her shouts.

"_Tell him you love me."_

Tears rolled down my cheeks. My body didn't even try this time. They just gave up and I could feel Luke's voice controlling me. Slowly, I walked towards Cupid who looked bored waiting for an answer. Then, I spoke the very words Luke wanted to hear.

"I love Luke," I said to him.

Cupid raised an eyebrow. "AND?" he asked.

Suddenly the music in my head stopped, like it was hesitating. My body waited for an instruction. After a few seconds, my trapped soul started to hope, but the music started again. "_Tell him, 'take me'"_

"Take…" my mouth started to say, but then it was shut closed. My soul was holding it back, stubborn as ever. I felt like being ripped apart. My body wanted one way, but my soul wanted another. Two halves of me were fighting an inner battle.

My body won. _"_Take me instead."

Cupid was satisfied with my answer. "AS YOU WISH," He raised his staff then tapped my head with it.

The last thing I remember were the pink clouds of smoke billowing around me, and Luke's last words:

"_I'm sorry Annabeth, It was either you or me."_

My first love betrayed me.

I swore to never love again.

* * *

**So...there's the beginning!**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Luv you guys and your comments!**

**-the one and only anonymous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy percabeth fanatics!**

**Ok, so I saw the reviews I got from this story and you have no idea how much I was squealing like a little girl! I was so happy that I decided to update and keep you on your toes. :) **

**(PS: I decided not to keep cupid's voice in all caps because I agree with ****thein273**** with the whole cupid bit becoming annoying. It was fun at first but typing from normal to THIS and switching was starting to become crap :/ )**

**(PPs: I also rewrote this chapter so it could have more description. Just so my readers wouldn't be so confused on the whole process of being a love angel :)**

**Now disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: All the Percy Jackson characters don't belong to me(sadly). All credit goes to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

Chapter 1

"_You're a wizard Harry,"_

Oh gods, this book is so good.

"Annabeth report to my Headqua- wait, where's my bull horn? Oh here it is. ANNABETH REPORT TO MY HEADQUARTERS NOW!"

I stopped reading and cringed. You got to be kidding me. Couldn't he have waited until I finished? I would rather read in the park then go to that useless, lazy, tiny pig any day.

Especially since i'm being punished.

"ANNABETH!"

I growled. Great. He's using his bullhorn again. I got up from the bench and stuffed my book in my bag. Two girls passed by me and giggled.

"Whose love life did you mess up this time _Annie-beth_!" One mocked. The other giggled and they walked away.

Great gods Gretchen, why do you always have to tempt me to punch you and rip apart your stupid wings?

I rolled my eyes at their retreating backs and pulled my "punishment shoes" out of my bag. They were from the last time I messed up an assignment. The angel council had taken away my wings temporarily, and since every freaking building in the love department floats in the air, I had to have some type of flying transportation. I was perfectly willing to buy a pegasus at the stables but instead, they ever so"kindly" gave me the shoes instead.

Of course by kindly, I meant torture. They gave me these smelly winged sandals that messengers use to fly around. Messengers are Love Angels that failed training. Their wings are taken away and are given these sandals instead so they could fly around delivering mail instead of going on "awesome" missions. So in conclusion, these sandals are basically a sign saying you are a failure to the whole council. I snorted at the pair of insults. I wonder how long the council waited to give me these. This pair was so worn out, I had to ducktape the bottom of the shoes to prevent my feet from slipping out under me. I slipped the shoes on, stumbled a bit when the wings popped out, and then flew over to the headquarters.

A bunch of angel snobs flying past looked at me and giggled to their friends. I rolled my eyes. Yeah yeah yeah, I _get_ it. I'm the laughing stock of the whole department. I'm the mortal girl that sold her soul to Cupid. I'm the love angel that screwed up almost every assignment and is on the way to get her punishment right now. Not to mention i'm the only angel who ever got suspended from her wings and has to stumble around the air on a pair of winged sandals bumping into every building.

I'm the outcast. Yada yada yada.

The girls giggled even louder. I gave the my famous death glare. They stopped laughing and backed off. I smirked. I may be the outcast, but I don't let them forget i'm the badass too.

After the love angels flew off in a bundle of dresses and feathers, I flew to the headquarters which is the biggest flying building you'll ever see. Sitting on top of the roof was a wooden desk and a golden chair with the fattest winged newborn in the entire universe. An unfortunate love angel was feeding him grapes.

Cupid saw me flying over and sat up and pulled out his bullhorn. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" he yelled into it.

I rolled my eyes. I was so used to him yelling at me by now that I just didn't want to put up with it anymore. After I landed, I walked over to him, grabbed his bullhorn, threw it over the roof top, and sat down on the chair across from him.

A few seconds later, I heard two screams (one that sounded specifically like Gretchen) and the _crash! _of a bullhorn after falling down a thousand feet.

I looked over at baby-face. His whole body was red with fury. I smirked.

Like taking candy from a winged-baby.

I sat back in my chair, crossed my arms, and relaxed my legs on his desk. "So what's my punishment this time?" I asked.

Cupid didn't answer for a while. He was still trying to calm himself down. "I wished I destroyed that boy instead of taking you," he said in his regular voice.

"Me too."

Cupid growled and gave me his death glare, already irritated with me. "This time," he said, "there will be no punishment."

I sat up, confused. There was always a punishment for messing up.

Cupid smirked at my confused expression. He flew up from his chair and started flying in a circle around me. "As you should know," he continued, "I didn't like that stunt you pulled on your last assignment"

"You never like my surprise stunts Cupid."

Cupid groaned and rubbed his temples. "Well apparently," he continued. "My. Boss. Liked. It." he said with a clipped, clearly-not-pleased tone. I smirked and sat up in my chair, happy with where this is going. "Thanks to your _sudden_ matchmaking," he growled, "the couple is the happiest she's ever seen and my boss wants to..to..t-" he took a breath, trying to get the words out.

"To free me from this hell hole of love?" I asked with a bit of hope.

"No." Cupid gritted his teeth. Wow this was hard for him to get out. "She wants to reward you," he said with a fake smile.

I was actually bewildered at this. I worked for Cupid for 20 year as a love angel and had failed over 305 assignments out of 450. Everybody knew I hated the job and was horrible at it. I messed up all the time. So why is the _boss_ of the love department giving me a _reward_ for a '_stunt_' I made?

Cupid flew back down on his golden chair and yelled at the top of his lungs. "BONNIE!" I flinched. I still have no idea how a baby has such a loud voice.

A few minutes later, an overly perky angel flew by over by Cupid (who still looked pissed about the reward). "Hello!" she said in a high pitched voice. She was older than most love angels (most don't even grow up at all) and had a few wrinkles, but her cheeriness and hitch pitched voice reminded me of a pixie.

"Do you still have the folder I told you to rip in half and throw away?" Cupid said grumpily. I glared at him. _He tried to destroy my reward!_

Bonnie nodded and pulled out the folder. Cupid gave it to me. I looked at it. It was pink and had the scent of perfume. I was curious, so I opened it up and looked at what was inside. There were two pictures and a piece of paper. I read the words.

* * *

**Target #1:** Percy Jackson

Appearance:  
height-6 ft  
hair color-jet black; straight  
eye color-green

Other:  
-Loves to swim, very fit  
- very kind, clumsy, funny,  
-son of Sally Jackson, son of Poseidon, cousin of Thalia Grace, cousin of Jason Grace  
-Best friend of Grover Underwood, Nico Diangelo, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez  
-other friends are Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Charlie Beckendorf  
-status: single; no crush

**Target #2:** Rachel Dare

Appearance:  
Height-5.4 ft  
hair color-red; curly  
eye color-green

Other:  
-loves to paint  
-kind; perky; funny;  
-rich  
-daughter of Thomas Dare, daughter of Lisa Dare,  
-Best friends of Juniper Bush, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Calypso Moonlace  
-other friends are Amy Lewis, Jessica Lo  
-status: single; no crush

* * *

I can't believe this.

It's an assignment. My freaking reward is an assignment. They're messing with me. I should have known. I threw the folder on the floor and flew off leaving a smirking Cupid and confused Bonnie. I growled at the sky. I hate Luke. I hate my job. I HATE LOVE!

I wanted to punch a wall. I flew over by the closest wall and punched it. A group of angels in training saw me and stopped shooting their love arrows. They immediately started whispering and pointing. They try to be secretive but I know what they're saying. What all these judgementals say..

"That's her"

"She used to be mortal"

I grabbed my head in frustration.

"She sold her soul to Cupid"

"She messed up more than a thousand assignments"

I covered my ears, trying to block them.

"she shot the wrong guy once"

"I heard she made two guys fall in love and started the gay revolution on purpose!"

I wanted to tell them to shut up, but I knew it wasn't worth the waste. They would just talk behind my back when I leave. Then I heard one guy say it.

"She's the broken one."

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. They all stopped and looked at me blushing because they got caught. "Go back to training!" I yelled, "You don't want to get sandals, trust me" They looked down in shame and turned their attention back to their fake targets. I took a deep breath and let it out trying to calm down. Luke never broke me, I reminded myself. Luke was just a guy I thought I loved.

I was in the middle of calming down when I saw Bonnie flying towards me. I rolled my eyes. Even the way she flew reminded me of a pixie. "Annabeth!" she yelled. "Annabeth!" she yelled again as she caught up to me. "Here," she handed me the dreaded pink folder, "you forgot this."

Why Bonnie why? "Uh...thanks." I said.

She smiled at me and in her cheery voice she said "You're welcome!" Then she looked over at my shoulder and gasped. "I remember this," she said excitedly. I looked behind me. It was the wall I punched. The wall was planted into the ground and stood as tall as the highest floating building. It was a mile long and followed along the border between the love department and..well I don't know. The gray marble made it stand out compared to the golden and white marble floating buildings. Carved into the structure were hundreds of columns of names. Each name was paired with another. It was The Wall of Soulmates.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Of course Bonnie would fascinate at something like this. It was like an idol to the love angels. Bonnie smiled at the wall and brushed her fingertips against it tenderly, like it hadn't been stable for 1000 years. "I remember when I used to be a love angel, I would gaze at the wall memorising the names. In fact, I still know everyone's soul mate in the United States." Bonnie bragged. She sighed, probably remembering her days of being out in the field. "It was amazing being a love angel," she said. "True love is just so beautiful when you get to see it."

I looked at the wall of names and frowned. Bonnie's wrong.

True love isn't beautiful.

True love is just an arrow that manipulates the heart…

* * *

**So...There's my update! Hope you like it! If there's any suggestions to make the story or my writing better, leave a review and I'll think about it!**

**Luv you guys and your comments!**

**-the one and only anonymous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy Percabeth fanatics! Now, if I remembered correctly, I promised my reviewers I would post the chapter by friday, and that's why I'm up late at night trying to finish (the things I do for you guys). I already have most of the plot planned out and I can't wait for you guys to read it! **

**Oh and Ps: I rewrote chapters 1,2, and 3**

**Ok, I'll stop blabbering now.**

**Disclaimer: All Percy Jackson characters don't belong to me. All credit goes to Rick Riordan! (Who seriously needs to finish TBOO already!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Screech!_

My head slammed against the steering wheel. "Oh come on!" I yelled at the car in front of me. "I had the right of way!"

I beeped loudly to make my point. The car beeped back. I almost flipped him the finger. I groaned and leaned back in my seat and grabbed my hair in a loud growl. God, I hate driving sometimes. I don't know how humans stand traffic. There's the drivers that drive too slow, the drivers that drive too fast, the drivers that barely know how to drive at all, and the drivers that don't know the rules of the right of way (like a certain someone in the car in front of me). Why couldn't humans be born with wings? I mean, the sky has so much more space to fly! You could switch lanes all the time you want!

I sighed and drove on. At least I got my old, beat-up, gray pick-up truck back. I was supposed to be suspended from it as a punishment for messing up an assignment (for the third time) but luckily, it's easy to break into the suspension closet. I love this truck. Not only is it my only transportation, but I had it even before…_that_ day.

Anyways, right now I was headed to New York City where my assignment A.K.A "reward" lives. Cupid had already set up my apartment where i'm suppose to stay and now all I want to do is finish this assignment as fast as I can. I honestly hate this assignment with all my heart. Even more than the others I've been on. Every assignment has always been the same. Go to the human world, put on a disguise, get soulmates to meet, shoot them with an arrow, and go back to headquarters once they fall in love. I had 450 assignments and hated 450 of them, and now that i'm being handed this extra assignment as a _reward_, I hate this one most of all.

I sighed, and drove on. I turned left and finally saw the apartment. It was light blue, and looked more like a victorian house than an apartment. It stood out among the other red brick apartments with graffiti sprayed all over them. I smirked to myself. Cupid probably rented it as an insult to me, but what he doesn't know is that he probably just bought the best apartment for me. My old house was victorian.

I parked my pick-up and grabbed my bag. I entered the apartment and went towards my door. I sighed and looked at the wooden door with the numbers 216 above it. This was it; once I enter, I would be stuck with this assignment until I make "true love" happen.

This job sucks.

I opened the door and looked at the interior of my apartment for the next two months. It sucks. The rusty brown paper was peeling. The furniture was covered in dust and wasn't even the beautiful antique furniture I have grown to love back at my old home, but the usual cheap brown couch and tv you would find in a regular crappy apartment. The chandelier also wasn't centered right and looked awkward in the middle of the living room. The fireplace also looked like it hasn't been used in years. In fact, everything in this place looked like it haven't been used in years. Worst of all, there's this big, thick, doesn't-match-at-all, black wall that stands in between the kitchen and dining room and cuts off the flow of the space. So in conclusion, this place was a disaster.

My hand started to tingle with the faint touch of an imaginary pencil. I could feel my wrist flick around and if I had paper and a desk, I would be drawing the outlines of a magnificent victorian house. The chandelier would be drawn in the dining room, the dirt brown carpet would become wooden floor boards instead, and that blasted black wall would be remov-

I stopped myself before I could get tempted. _No_, I told myself. _I can't be thinking like my old self again. I just can't. It would hurt too much._

I ran into what I assumed would be my bedroom and quickly closed the door, shutting out the tempting room. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, filling my head with wings, arrows, and anything that wasn't part of the life I lost.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

No, not now. Please not now.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I hate school.

_Beep! Be-_

I slammed my fist against the alarm clock. I didn't care that I heard a _crash! _after. I was _tired_.

I stared up at the ceiling. It was a puke green color. I'm not sure if the architect was blind or color blind, but a puke green ceiling definitely doesn't go with the brown wall. I can't wait until I get new paint and new furnitu-

No Annabeth. Stop that. You are _not_ going to get _anything_ for the apartment.

After a few moments of scolding myself, I looked at the time.

Oh shit! It's 7:40!

I shot up out of bed. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and brushed my blonde curls. I ran out the bathroom and into my closet where my bag laid on the ugly carpet. I grabbed it, put my hand in, and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a cute black striped shirt. I smiled. I bought this bag at a magic shop as a reward for my first ever successful assignment (I don't get many of those). If I needed any extra clothes, I could just put my hand in and they will come out. Comes in handy for situations like these.

After changing, I rushed out into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Then I grabbed my keys and locked the front door. I ran outside in a frenzy of blonde curls and black stripes when I suddenly realized I left my book bag inside. I turned back to get it when-

_Bam!_

Next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the ground. The guy across from me was too. I got up and rubbed my head. "Ow," I groaned. The guy groaned back. He ran his fingers through his black, messy hair and searched the concrete for his books and bag that were scattered all over. He looked familiar.

"Sorry, I was in a rush," I said as I bent down to help.

"It's all right, I wasn't watching where I was going." We picked up the rest of his books, and stood up. "Thanks," he said and stood up. He wrestled his books in his bag and finally looked at me.

My eyes went wide. This guy had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I was immediately jealous. They were so unique and different from anything I've ever seen, unlike the dull gray that surrounded my pupils. I couldn't even explain the color. They looked green, but at the same time they weren't. They were shades of blue instead. It's like they change, but then there's this...color that always stays, hidden deep in his irises. I've seen this color before; it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember where.

I looked at the rest of his face. The tips of his messy jet-black hair fell into his long eyelashes. The color contrast made his eyes even more beautiful if possible. My eyes trailed from his hair to his nose, then landed at his lips and lingered there. Something felt different in me, like a tug pulling me closer. I don't know why, but for a second I let it draw me in. Then the moment was gone and I blinked my eyes rapidly, cutting off the pull. I looked back at his face and realization slapped me in the face.

Six feet height. Check. Jet black straight hair. Check. Amazingly gorgeous green eyes. Double check.

I wanted to bonk my head against a wall a couple of times. This guy was Percy Jackson. Oh my gods, it was so obvious how did I not see it before!

I opened my mouth to say something, but all I could get out was "a-". My face paled a bit. I couldn't say anything else and my hands were starting to get clammy. This never happened before. What the hell is going on with me? My mind flashbacked to my training days at the Love Angel Academy. The council each gave us a guide that pointed out signs of love, if someone has a crush, and all that lovey-dovey shit. Clammy hands and nervousness were two big signs, but I didn't understand it. Percy is _not _my crush. Nope. I don't even feel a thing.

Then just like clockwork, something inside me started to flutter. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. I put my hand against my chest. It was still fluttering.

That reaction surprised me.

But the guy's reaction surprised me more.

He fell down on the sidewalk unconscious.

* * *

***gasp* Why did Percy faint? Is there something wrong? What is Annabeth going to do? Please leave a review and tell me what you think is going to happen ;) Also, if there's any suggestions to make my writing and the story better, just tell me and I might **_**think**_** about it. **

**Luv u guys and your comments!**

**-the one and only anonymous **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I lied.**

**I did promise you that I will update next saturday, but instead I published it on Sunday! Anyways, time to cut to the chase. I kinda left you hanging at a cliffhanger. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters. All cred goes to Mr. Riordan!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Oh my God.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod OH MY GOD!

I paced back and forth on the sidewalk clutching my head. This guy just fainted! What am I suppose to do! I mean, you don't just faint in a first meeting! Who does that!

I stopped pacing and rubbed my temples trying to think of a plan. I'm Annabeth Chase, I always think of a plan. For gods sakes my mother was named after the goddess of Wisdom! I look down at Percy. People usually wake up if someone disturbs them right? I knelt beside him and lightly poked his face.

Nothing.

I shook his shoulder.

Still nothing.

Ok Annabeth, desperate times call for desperate measures. "Sorry," I said, then I brought my hand back and-

_SLAP!_

"AAH!" Percy yelled. He shot up clutching his cheek. He looked at me, "What the hell was that for? You don't just slap someone's face at a first meeting!"

He groaned again and I rolled my eyes. "Well you don't just faint in the middle of first meetings either!"

He looked at around and finally noticed he was on the ground. "Oh," he said, "sorry about that."

I rolled my eyes again and held my hand out to help him. He took it and I pulled him up. "What was that all about anyway?" I asked him. He pulled his backpack on one shoulder and shrugged. I look suspiciously at him. "People don't just faint for no reason you know."

He started walking forward and I followed. "Well i'm different from most normal people."

"Well Why?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at my curiosity. "You ask a lot of questions."

"And you're trying to change subjects," I talked back.

Percy laughed and smirked at me. "Touche."

"Uh...yeah," I said distractedly. I was too busy looking at his crooked smirk and mysterious eyes. The pull was there again. I could feel myself wanting to get closer, but the stubborn part of me refused to.

We walked on for a while, not saying anything until Percy broke the awkward silence. "I'm Percy by the way."

"Yeah, I know," I blurted out. Then I put a hand over my mouth. _You idiot!_ I scolded myself. Percy looked at me suspiciously and I started to talk fast. "Uh, I mean my friend told me about you. Tha-that's how I...know your name," I ended pathetically. Percy laughed. I mentally did a face palm. _Annabeth you stupid girl._

We kept walking down the sidewalk in silence until Percy looked back and stopped. "Um," he started, "weren't you going to grab something before you bumped into me?" he asked. My eyes widened and I looked back at my victorian apartment.

"Oh shit," I said as I ran to grab it. I stopped halfway and turned to look at him. "Um," I pulled at a one curl, a bit nervous. Still don't know why. "I have a pickup truck. Do you want a ride?"

He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Sure."

* * *

I parked in the parking lot of Goode High and sighed. I leaned back in my seat and observed the brown brick building. It was huge and I admit, the architecture impressed me. I never saw a school with a glass ceiling before.

But then again, that's only the outside. The inside was filled with _them_.

I hate school. Actually, it's more of a love/hate relationship for me. I liked studying and getting good grades, It made my mom proud of me and I felt accomplished, but then getting good grades also made me the nerd and outcast of my school. The other students would tease me and whisper names behind my back. Luke was my only friend, and even _he_ betrayed me in the end.

After I ended up in Cupid's office and in the Love Angel Academy, I thought I would never have to deal with school again. But then I realized that for assignments with teens, I have to be in disguise and go to their _school_ to have more chances for them to meet.

Yet another reason I hate this job.

"We're here," I told Percy as I observed the line of students walking through the door. Then under my breath I mumbled, "Welcome to the jungle of demon sluts, perverted lions, gossip girls, and judgmental birds. Careful, they bite."

To my surprise, Percy heard it. "Oh come on, it's not that bad," he said, "I can introduce you to my friends. That way, you won't be a loner."

"I'm not a loner," I snapped. Percy held his hands up in mock surrender and I sighed. I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel and mumbled, "I just don't like making friends."

Percy smiled that fuckingly perfect smile. "You made friends with me."

I looked at him. "We just met. I would hardly call us 'friends'," I said with air quotes.

Percy put a hand to his chest and faked hurt. "Oh Annabeth Chase, that hurts!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I mumbled. Percy laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled us out of the truck. My cheeks started to feel warm for some reason.

Once we got inside the school, I couldn't breath. Every hallway was packed to the brim with girl friends screaming in greeting, guys doing that weird handshake/hug of theirs, sluts strutting around the school with guys in tow, and jocks doing chest bumps and slamming each other into the lockers. The rest of the people were the wallflowers just trying to get by, like me.

Percy was next to me, still holding my hand. I groaned out loud and Percy leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "See? It's not that bad."

"You're right," I told him. He smiled but then I added, "It's worse."

Percy started to say something, but then got tackled with flying arms. One of the sluts I saw earlier was clutching Percy from behind for her dear life. She was wearing a frilly pink _really_ short miniskirt, and a white see-through blouse with a black bra peeking through. I raised my eyebrow at Percy. He blushed and mouthed "not my girlfriend." I nodded even though I already knew he was single from the assignment folder.

Meanwhile, the girl squealed and said, "Oh Perseus! Oh how I missed you over the summer!" Percy pretended to shudder and pulled a funny face at me and I couldn't help but snort with laughter at the situation. I coughed quickly cover it up and stopped laughing, but I still couldn't stop the smile from appearing. Percy smiled back at me although, for what I don't know.

Clearly oblivious to how much Percy didn't want her back hugs, the girl rambled on like a teenage fan girl. "I still remember when we went to the beach together," Percy rolled his eyes at this, "and I gave you my number. I waited for your call the whole summer, but you never called back and so I was like, 'Why didn't he call?' and I was thinking of calling your number which I got from my friend who was like, 'You should totally call him!' but I was like, 'He never called me!' so then, I was angry at you so I didn't. Then I realized you probably lost it and so, I forgave you and now i'm ready to become your girlfriend again. Officially, this time." She hugged his back again and I had to cover my tattle-tale smiling mouth. She was so short compared to Percy, her head didn't even come close to his shoulder!

Finally having put up with it for too long, Percy moved her arms away from his waist and turned around to look at her. She immediately took this as a sign to hug him even tighter and Percy practically had to pry her off with her arms. I didn't even hide my smile this time. He leaned down to her height and said slowly so she would understand, "I'm sorry Ashley, but I couldn't ask you to be my girlfriend. I'm seventeen and you're only fourteen. You're a bit too young for me."

Ashley started tearing up. "But, what about the beach? Didn't you like me?" Percy grimaced, probably trying to think of way to put it lightly. Ashley noticed this and started full on bawling her eyes out. Her friends who I noticed were behind her, started comforting her. The rest of the hallway noticed this and started whispering. Percy blushed at the sudden attention and I felt bad for him. I was about to dive in and save him, but the bell did the job for me.

It was like time started to rush twenty miles over the speed limit. The students stopped whispering and the big circle scrambled all over the hallways, trying to get to class. I looked around, trying to find Percy who got swept into the crowd. "Percy!" I yelled.

"You better step away from Percy bitch!" a girl said behind me. I turned around to see Ashley and her slut posse. I opened my mouth to tell them i'm not after him, but then my face got slapped to the side. I touched my red hand-printed cheek. I slowly turned my head back to them and glared. I stared right into her brown eyes and saw a flicker of fear in them. _Don't do it Annabeth _my brain told me. I raised my fist and pulled my arm back. _She's just a jealous girl. _My fist flew forward and Ashley screamed, but then it stopped within an inch of my knuckle kissing her nose.

I looked down at Ashley, who was cowering in fear. I snarled at her. "Run," I told her, and she and her clique ran away like little mice. I stood there, watching them run away. I wasn't going to punch her. No, i'm not like that. Even now, i'm not like that. My mom once told me that violence only leads to war, and I didn't want that. Especially since i'm trying to get this assignment done as fast as possible.

Suddenly, I heard Percy shout my name. I turned around and there he was, slipping in between rushing bodies like he was in a swimming competition. Judging by the way he moved swiftly, I could tell he would be really good at that. Then I remembered the assignment folder told me everything. "Annabeth!"

"Hey," I said when he finally reached me.

"Hey," he replied, "so uh, I realized that you were probably knew, so I guess I should show you where the office is so you can get your schedule."

I blinked. I completely forgot about my schedule. I gotta hand it to Percy sometimes. From what I saw with the way he handled Ashley, I figured he may not be the sharpest arrow, but he has his moments. "Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he replied with his perfect smile. He led the way in front of me and I followed his back. I couldn't help but notice the way he walked. His shifting back muscles kept grabbing my attention and pulling it towards them. His arms swung casually, and his tall stature was confident. I admit, I was jealous. Back when I went to school before Cupid, I always slouched while I walk. Most of the time, my nose was in a thick book and I would bump into things. I was a the most shy wallflower ever, but Percy wasn't a wallflower. He made eyes turn. The few people left in the hallway would literally stop what they were doing and watch him. I mean, I can understand why.

He was _gorgeous_.

Not that I care. It was just an observation.

"Well here we are," Percy's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. What a gentleman. Rachel Dare is going to be one lucky soul mate.

I was about to enter, but a question crossed my mind. I turned to him and said, "I can't believe you went to the beach with that girl."

He laughed then grimaced at the memory. "It wasn't even a date. I was hanging out with my friends at the beach and Ashley was there with her friends. She was stalking me the whole time we were there!"

I laughed loudly and a snort came out. My eyes widened and I coughed to cover it up. Percy smiled at me. "Cute snort," he smirked.

I tried not to, but my cheeks became warm again. "Shut up," I shoved his chest and he laughed as he walked away.

I turned back towards the office door and-

_BAM!_

My face saw red and my butt fell on the floor. I heard a girl say sorry quickly and I looked up to see who it was, but she was already running away in a blur of red frizzy curls and paint-splattered jeans.

* * *

**So there you go! AAh! I actually really liked how this came out. I think it's my best chapter yet! :D**

**Anyways like usual, if you have any suggestions to make the story better or my writing better, then just leave a review below and I will think about it! K gotta go eat lunch now. Bai!**

**Luv you guys and your comments!**

**-the one and the only anonymous!**

**(hey that rhymed!)**


End file.
